A Game of War and Sabotage
by shirochanxmomo1220
Summary: Hitsugaya believes that men are better than women. A challenge from Momo, Rangiku, and even Soifon starts a game off. They'll need to sabotage the other team in order to win. HitsuHina romance for sure! Please review everyone!
1. A Challenge!

**Author's note: **Ok everyone, here's my mini-fic, it's about four chapters, give or take a few. Hope you guys like it. Please review.

**PLEASE JOIN THE HHSM. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Story: A Game of War and Sabotage

Ch: A Challenge!

Today was on of those rare days when Seireitei was calm. However, no matter how peaceful and quiet the day was, there was always something going on in the 10th division.

Momo had just recently recovered from a recent sickness caused by stress. When Hitsugaya heard of this, he immediately made it a point to Yamamoto-taicho that she had to be moved to his own division. He became his new 3rd seat. Matsumoto was immediately threatened by Hitsugaya to be demoted if she slacks off.

"But Taicho, it's not fair. You're in love with Momo, and you already don't like me. I'll be demoted either way. This is illegal!" Matsumoto complained to the unusually calm Hitsugaya.

"Stop whining and do your paperwork." He replied without even looking at her.

"But Taicho! It's not fair! I mean even if women are better than men, I still can't do all this paperwork. I pre-" She was cut off by the sudden change in tempature.

"Women are better than men! Repeat that again, I dare you!" Hitsugaya said with his trademark glare. He was going to make her pay for that one.

"Ok, fine I will. WOMEN ARE BETTER THAN MEN." She repeated making emphasis on the words.

"Why don't try beating one of us first. You wouldn't last a second in a fight with me. Abarai-fukutaicho even achieved bankai already. All the other guys could be you easy too." Hitsugaya replied with arrogance evident in his voice.

"Oh yea, maybe I will fight you! I'll beat you too!" She answered fuming.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked with in shock. If he was going to fight her, he would waste her in no time. He smirked inwardly, at the image of him stepping on Matsumoto in triumph. Hahaha.

"Real mature, Histugaya-taicho, thinking about how you're going to beat up a fukutaicho." This came from Soifon who happened to overhear on this conversation.

Momo had also walked in with Soifon. "Shiro-chan, I can't believe you think that women aren't better than men." She said in her playful voice.

"Momo, I only believe that because it's true. Look how many guy Taichos there are, and there's only one third-rate girl Taicho. I mean, no offense, but face the facts." He replied to her with a smirk.

"OH! IT'S ON! LET'S HAVE A FIGHTING COMPETITION BETWEEN THE GUYS AND GIRLS OF SEIREITEI THEN, IF YOU'RE SO CONFIDENT! I'LL WIPE THAT STUPID SMIRK RIGHT OFF! UNLESS YOU'RE, OH I DON'T KNOW, CHICKEN!" Soifon yelled out loud. She was obviously very offended and she wasn't going to take it from some kid, even if he was a captain.

"Go Soifon-Taicho!" Momo and Rangiku cheered in the background. "Sorry Hitsugaya-kun, but Soifon-Taicho's right. We got to show you that women are better than boys." She said apologetically.

Hitsugaya was going to reject the stupid idea, but hearing that from Momo, he definitely couldn't back down now. "Fine then." He replied in an icy tone.

"Ok, Hinamori, from now on Taicho's off limits. He is the enemy, and we have to win. No communication whatsoever. You got that!" Matsumoto told Hinamori sternly. She wasn't going to lose. A chance to see the defeat her captain was just a chance that couldn't be passed up.

"Sorry Hitsugaya-kun. Well good luck." She replied before giving him a warm hug. She then left again and got scolded by Rangiku and Soifon for wishing good luck to the enemy.

The next day a paper was distributed to all captains of the Gotei 13. They read to all their subordinates.

**Seireitei will be introducing the new game of war, that is to be played by all a members of the Goetei 13 whom are of fukutaicho class or higher. 2 participants will be chosen, 1 from the male's team and 1 from the female's team. They will then fight a one on one match and the winner gets the point.**

**You cannot kill your opponent, you may try whatever tactic or moves, whether it's shunpo, kido, or kido… .**

**You may release your shikai and bankai if you have achieved it. **

**Winning team will get to relieve all their paperwork and give it to the male's team, where it will be distributed evenly. This condition lasts for a year. **

**-Yamamoto-taicho**

The next day was the first drawing of the names. Matsumoto would draw for the girl's team, and Toshiro for the boy's team.

"Sorry Matsumoto, but the first match is going to be our point." He said with his smirk, but then blushed when he saw Hinamori come over.

"Shiro-chan, over confidence leads to defeat." She said with her cute smile that made Toshiro blush even redder.

After they both drew, they looked at it and Matsumoto immediately smirked.

**Author's note: **A minor little cliff. No harm done right? Hahaha. Anyways, just to let you know, this is _**JUST A STORY. I BELIEVE THAT WOMEN AND MEN ARE EQUAL.**_ Please review and anyone want to guess which team' going to win.


	2. The First War!

**Author's note: **Ok, first of, tommorrow's Toshiro's birthday so don't forget the oneshots or stories. Second, thank you everyone that reviewed for the story. Last but not least, please keep on reviewing. Please help me reach, how about ummm, 16.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

-Mini side note: Good luck to everyone in the Cherryblossomhime contest.

Chapter 2: The First War!

After they both drew, they looked at it and Matsumoto immediately smirked.

"Yes, everyone look who I drew! It's Soifon-taicho. We have a sure win. Come on Soifon-taicho, show them what women are made of." Matsumoto said while jumping around with Soifon-taicho, who just glared at her.

"I'll beat whoever it is." She bragged with a serious face.

Every fukutaicho on the boy's team immediately started sweating nervously. They knew there was no way they could be it her. They had to choose a taicho on their side. Unfortunately, Toshiro's face was part disappointed and part fuming.

They had ended up drawing Kira. "Oh, don't worry taicho. There's a possiblility that we could still lose. I mean sure the possibility is really really really small, but I have confidence that you guys will win." Rangiku stated with obvious sarcasm.

"Shut it Matsumoto!" Toshiro replied angrily. Sensing Hitsugaya's anger Momo hurriedly came over to calm him down. "Hitsugaya-kun, don't get so mad just because you picked a lieutenant. I mean Kira's really strong!"

"You're just saying that because you picked Soifon." He replied back.

"We are now going to begin the match. Please do not make any interference." Yamamoto had announced.

The two shinigami got ready. Kira immediately released his zanpakuto; however, before he was even done with his release phrase, Soifon had already gotten behind him with shunpo, and had his neck in her grasp. She released her zanpakuto and stabbed Kira once while holding it close to his neck.

Yamamoto immediately stepped in to stop the fight. "Since Soifon-taicho has already stabbed him once and can kill him at anytime, the winner is Soifon-taicho of the female team."

All the girls cheered wildly. "We win! We win!" they continued to cheer. "WHAT NOW TAICHO!" Matsumoto yelled out. Hitsugaya just looked away from embarrassment. He couldn't believe they lost the first battle.

Momo came over again and patted him on the back. It's ok, Hitsugaya-kun. You'll do better next time. "Momo, get over here. NOW!" Matsumoto yelled out again. She then scolded her again for conversing with the enemy.

After all the cheering was done, everyone went back to there divisions. Momo secretly ditched Matsumoto and went to Hitsugaya. "Hitsugaya-kun, lets go back together." She said happily. "Fine, but call me Hitsugaya-taicho." He replied back with that icy tone.

While walking Hinamori accidentally gave off a yawn. Hitsugaya, being the over protective person, told her to get right to bed when they got back. She shook her head to say no.

"No, I still have some paperwork that I have to finish Hitsugaya-kun. If you're going to make me sleep then I won't go back." She replied stubbornly as she stopped in her tracks and gave off her best pout.

"Fine you won't move, I'll bring you back myself." He said before picking her up and walking again.

Momo was rocked back forth in a smooth rhythm and soon fell asleep in Hitsugaya's arms. Hitsugaya started staring at her and accidentally tripped. They both fell over. Hitsugaya tried to protect Hinamori from the impact and ended up getting them both in a very uncomfortable situation.

To Hitsugaya, it was actually very comfortable and he started to curse at himself for his thoughts. Hinamori's eyes opened and she just looked into his eyes.

Meanwhile, at the 8th division, all the girls were having a group meeting. "Nanao, where's your captain. He's usually here watching us." Matsumoto asked.

"Oh, it's his turn to make sure none of the boy's slips gets tampered. He's probably just getting drunk at his post.

"That gives me an idea, now come on!" Matsumoto took Nanao and quickly left.

Back to Hitsugaya and Momo's current situation. Momo stared intently into his eyes and he stared back. Hitsugaya moved his head lower and put his lips on hers. Momo was too shocked and her lips parted a little. Hitsugaya took this chance and inserted his tongue. Soon he withdrew his head and broke the kiss.

"S-Sorry Momo. I don't know what happened." His stuttering made the shocked Momo snap back and giggle.

She then snaked her hand behind his head and brought them down and they got into another kiss.

When they broke the kiss, they walked back to the division as if nothing happed.

"Momo, I don't know how to say this, but I lo-"

"Shiro-chan, I love you!" She yelled out hoping no one except Hitsugaya heard her.

He quickly gave her another kiss this time even more passionate. He then broke the kiss and moved to her neck, giving her a trail of wet kisses. Momo let a out moans as he did that, but then he suddenly broke the kisses.

"Momo, I promise you, after the game, I'll be giving you those everyday. If Matsumoto saw us doing this right now, she'd be very angry with you. Now go to bed." He spoke very quickly and turned away to hide his blush.

Matsumoto then came back with a smirk and, as usual, ignored her paperwork and got drunk and fell asleep. The next day was coming near, and the girls definitely needed all the strength they could get.

**Author's note: **Remember to review! Well Hitsugaya's birthday in 22 minutes. I'll have a oneshot tomorrow. Oh yea, guess who the next two contestants are?


	3. The Lieutenant That Achieved Bankai

**Author's note: **Ok everyone, thanks for all the reviews. Well here's the next chapter. We're going to see how evil the girls get when they play a game. As always, please review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Chapter 3: The Lieutenant That Achieved Bankai

Today was the day for the second battle. Everybody was up extra early. Everyone of the Gotei 13 already gathered at the arena ready to watch.

The two teams had already gotten to the arena ready to draw. Almost everyone from both teams were glaring at each other. Unfortunately not everyone had a good sportsmanship like Momo. Momo just giggled at all the childish behavior and reminisced about what had happened between her and Hitsugaya. It wasn't official, but they both considered themselves a couple.

So the drawing began. The girls ended up drawing Nanao while the boys drew Renji. Almost immediately, the all the guys started cheering while the girls started to feel nervous. All of them started to talk. Matsumoto started screaming. "I thought we made sure the boys were going to pick Omaeda-fukutaicho. They would've lost for sure. They must've figured out what we did." Matsumoto was obviously not happy about this and just glared at Toshiro.

"See Shiro-chan, I told you it was a good idea for me to keep watch with Kyoraku." Said an unusually healthy-looking Ukitake. He also gave Toshiro a goodie bag to help cheer him up because of their recent loss.

"It's not fair, he's achieved bankai already, we're dead." "We're going to win, we picked renji." "You got this one Abarai-fukutaicho."

There were all sorts of cheering and negative comments all around. Matsumoto looked extremely worried. If they lost she would never hear the end of it from her taicho. She wondered if Nanao could beat Renji, but then she realized she's never seen her fight before.

"Ise-fukutaicho, you're ready right?" She asked with a nervous tone. Nanao simply nodded her head and went to the arena.

At the arena Momo had wished her good luck and gave her a warm smile. Then Momo noticed Hitsugaya was staring at her and gave him a smile as well. He quickly turned around and blushed, but then watched the match begin.

Yamamoto started the match, and Renji released his zanpakuto. Afterwards, he immediately went on the offensive and swung it at Nanao, who easily flash stepped out of the way. Nanao showed a very calm exterior while she thought about what to do to win. She continued to think and finally thought of a way to beat Renji, but while in her thoughts, she was hit by the sword, leaving a bleeding cut on her left arm. She then started to dodge all his swings again while healing her arm with her kido.

After being completely healed she stood her ground while Renji stopped attacking. He got ready and smirked at Nanao as if he was mocking her. He started to release his bankai, but before he could Nanao flash stepped behind him and yelled out an incantation before blasting out a blue burst of reitsu.

Renji was knocked off his balance and Nanao quickly jumped towards him and binded him with another kido before taking out her unreleased zanpakuto and pointing at his neck threatening to kill him if he moved. Everyone was awed at how easily Nanao won, but Momo seemed to expect it. Momo had sparred with her once and figured out that Nanao's use of kido was almost as good as own.

Yamamoto declared Nanao the winner and she remained stoic and walked off the arena causing the girls team to start cheering again. Matsumoto changed from being the pissed fukutaicho to the happy and mocking fukutaicho.

"So Taicho, how's it feel now that you've lost two straight matches in a row?" Matsumoto asked with a smirk. Hitsugaya didn't even bother to answer the question and just left.

He got back to his division quickly. Renji was already there waiting for him. Toshiro had arranged it for him to be there ready to take his lecture. "S-Sorry Hitsugaya-taicho. I got over-confident and I, well it won't happen if I fight again." He said while stuttering in terror.

"You're right! It won't happen again. I'm going to give you the worst possible training exercises. I know exactly wha-" He was cut off by Momo's giggling.

"Hitsugaya-kun, don't be so mean to Renji-kun. He didn't lose on purpose and, I mean, Nanao is pretty good with kido." Momo said cheerfully. Renji, on the other hand, became calm here. With Momo here, he had an easy ticket to escape a slow icy punishment.

"Momo, I had a leg injury. I'm trying to tell Hitsugaya-taicho, but he doesn't believe me. It wasn't my fault, honest." He said with a sad voice that Momo immediately felt sorry for.

"Hitsugaya-kun, just let him go. He had a leg injury." Momo said with her own set of puppy-dog eyes. He was learning how to win these arguments with Momo and he found out the best way to win is to not look at her puppy-dog eyes.

"No! He needs to be properly trained." He said while being proud of being able to say no to Hinamori.

"Hitsugaya-kun, look at me." She said pleadingly. '_Avoid eye contact. Avoid eye contact. Avoid eye contact._' He continued to chant in his head and told her no again.

"Momo, he needs to be punishe-" "Ow, Hitsugaya-kun, my arm hurts." She interrupted hoping to get him to look at her and it worked. Hitsugaya looked at her and he cursed at himself for falling into her trap.

"Please Hitsugaya-kun, it wasn't really his fault. Just let him go." She said with her best set of puppy-dog eyes and this time it worked.

One look at her and his will was gone. "Fine." He said while giving Renji another glare. Renji quickly left and leaving only Hitsugaya and Momo in the room.

"Hitsugaya-kun, don't be so mad. I'm sure you'll win the next one." She said trying to cheer him up. "First of all, it's Hitsugaya-taicho and second of all, I'm not mad." He said while Momo quickly went to close the doors. Then she went closer to Hitsugaya and moved closer to his ear. "You're so cute when you're mad." She whispered before nibbling on his ear.

Matsumoto and all the other girls were in her room. They were waiting for Momo, but when she didn't show up they assumed she was already asleep. She then started the meeting and Soifon came up with a plan to win the next match.

**Author's note: **Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please Review everyone! Can anyone guess who the next two fighters are?


	4. The Goddess of Flash

**Author's note: **Thanks for everyone that reviewed and due to one request this chapter will have a lemon, but it won't be as long as my other ones. **WARNING**: Don't read if you don't like. Well, here you go! Surprise contestants.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Chapter 4: The Goddess of Flash

Soifon had come up with a plan for the next battle: it was to recruit Yoruichi. She did end up getting to recruit her, but there was an unexpected occurrence. Urahara had heard about this contest and decided to take part in it if Yoruichi was going to enter. After all, he wasn't going to pass up a chance to fight with Yoruichi.

Yamamoto at first didn't let them join because they weren't captains, but since they could fight at a captain's level, and many people had petitioned for them to join, he agree to it on the terms that they fight in the next match against each other. They had already agreed to these terms the night before.

Toshiro stayed in his position as Momo continued to nibble on his ear. "M-Momo, we can't do this right now. You need your rest and Matsumoto won't want you getting too close to your enem-" he was silenced by Momo's lips against his. Her arms went around his neck and he gave in to her wants.

She broke the kiss and went to lock the doors, so no one would disturb. She then walked over to Hitsugaya and undressed herself. Hitsugaya couldn't keep from blushing at the sight. She was absolutely beautiful and definitely not flat-chested as everyone thought.

She took the chance of him being surprised and started to undress him. He made no moves to stop her, just watching her. When she finally took off the last piece of clothing off of him, she began to lick and kiss his neck. He picked her up and put her on the bed. He then climbed on top of her. He entered her slowly while taking in one of her nipples. She closed her eyes from the feeling and moaned. As time went by, he began to enter her faster and faster. Momo wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her hips up with his rhythm.

Soon, they reached their orgasm and Toshiro pulled out of her and planted another kiss on her lips before going to her ear and whispering "I love you, Momo."

They both fell asleep in each other's embrace. The next morning came soon and they found it hard to wake up, and they got ready and went to the arena.

At the arena, Renji had just finished informing Urahara of his defeat and Urahara just laughed uncontrollably at the lieutenant. Suddenly his expression changed to a serious one. "Don't worry, I'll win this one." He said before walking off to the arena.

Matsumoto was giving Yoruichi a little prep talk before she left. She was confident that Yoruichi wouldn't lose. Yoruichi was also quite confident and she headed for the arena.

Urahara had gotten on the arena already and he unsheathed and released Benehime. Yamamoto announced for the battle to start and Yoruichi flash stepped behind him in an instant. He saw this coming and quickly slashed at her, but she dodged that as well.

As soon as she landed, Urahara appeared behind her and landed a hit on her. She winced at the pain and then disappeared again. She reappeared with her hand clutching her arm. When she looked for Urahara, he was nowhere in sight. Just then, he appeared behind her and unleashed a crimson red blast. Yoruichi dodged the blow but found a blade at her neck.

A grinning Urahara stood there holding the blade. "Looks like won Yoruichi." Yamamoto then announced him as the winner, and Urahara kissed Yoruichi. Yoruichi slapped him right across his face, and then looked away blushing.

"That was just my victory kiss. No need to be embarrassed Yoruichi." He said grinning again. She flashed to Matsumoto and said her apologies for losing as Soifon glared at Urahara.

The male team went wild after winning their first point. Hitsugaya had just arrived and Momo went to Matsumoto. Hitsugaya was then informed about what had happened and he gave Rangiku a smirk. Matsumoto was infuriated and then looked at Momo.

"WHERE WERE YOU!" she yelled out. "I overslept. Sorry Rangiku." Momo replied apologetically. Matsumoto informed everyone on the team to follow her back to their base, the 8th division. Momo was busy daydreaming about Hitsugaya and Matsumoto noticed this.

"Momo, what are you thinking about?" She asked a little worried. "Where were you yesterday, anyways?" Momo blushed and started backing away. Matsumoto looked at her and then looked away. "Fine, I bet you were with Taicho anyways, judging by that blush on your face." She said pointing to her Momo's blush. Matsumoto determined this true by Momo blushing even redder.

"Ok everyone, what do we do about tomorrow. If we lose again, we'll be tied with them!" She said sounding a little worried. Suddenly Yachiru raised her hand and told them a plan, not realizing a spy from the boys team watching them discuss; it was none other than Hisagi.

**Author's note: **Hey everyone, Hope you guys liked it. By the way, please review and check out my other story: Toshiro and Momo's Vacation. Guess who the next two contestants are!


	5. Boys Strike Back!

**Author's note: **Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I'm also sorry for this late update on this story, but I've been focusing on some other stories. As always please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Toshiro and Momo: High School Love

Chapter 5: Boys Strike Back!

Hisagi listened on the Yachiru's entire plan before quickly leaving. He reported back to Hitsugaya. "They plan to hide an extra piece of paper with Unohana-Taicho's name on it to pick Unohana-taicho as their next contestant, Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Ok, then we'll just do what they're going to do. That should even things out." He said as he exited the room and went back to his own quarters. He then grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down someone's name. A knock was suddenly heard at the door. "Come in." was all he said before the person came in.

Momo came in with a tired smile and walked over to Hitsugaya. "Hey Hitsugaya-kun! Good job today." She said cheerfully before he gave her a kiss.

She looked at him after they broke the kiss and blushed. He thought she looked so cute with that blush and gave her another quick peck on the lips. Soon they began making out and when they finally broke away she rested her head in the crease of his neck and gently nibbled and licked it. He let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around her to bring her closer.

There moment was suddenly ruined; however, by Matsumoto. "Momo-chan! I told you not to talk to Taicho! You're hopeless, now ge-" she saw Toshiro's glare and felt herself getting colder and colder before continuing. "Just kidding Momo-chan. Now come on, I have to show you something." She quickly grabbed her and brought her to the 5th division.

"Momo-chan, go to your room and sleep. NO TALKING TO TAICHO!!!!" "Sorry Rangiku-san." She said apologetically. Rangiku nodded and left. Momo waited until she left before going into her room to sleep.

The next day came soon and Hitsugaya went to the arena with the piece of paper hidden in his sleeve. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto both went and chose the people. They both pretended to choose, but got out the pieces of paper secretly and showed it to everyone.

Unohana and Ukitake were the two names on the papers. Toshiro smirked at Matsumoto and she stuck her tongue out in fury. She went to give Unohana the pep talk and quickly left. Ukitake ate some medicine before going on the arena.

Yamamoto began the battle and Unohana, whose zanpakuto is used mostly for healing and transportation, stepped back. Ukitake released his zanpakuto, Sogyo No Kotowari, before coughing out a bit. Unohana blasted some kido towards him, but he dodged all of them. She was trying to draw out the battle. He flash stepped to right in front of Unohana and slashed at her. He missed, and was hit by a blue streak of lighting. Luckily, the lightning only hit a bit of his forearm. He winced in pain, but quickly slashed again. Once again, he missed and was about to be hit by 2 balls of blue reiatsu, but he flashed stepped out of the way.

He started to cough wildly, and gave almost collapsed, but he maintained his stance. When Unohana wanted to finish it with one last kido, he dodged it managed to finally land a slash on her. A giant mark was left on her abdomen and it was dripping blood. She was quick to healing it but found herself on the ground in pain. Before Ukitake could do anything else, Yamamoto stopped the match and the boy's team cheered. Toshiro smirked at Matsumoto and she looked away and stomped off. Momo waved good-bye to Toshiro and he waved back and they both left.

All the boys followed Hitsugaya except Hisagi, who was given orders to spy on the girl's meeting again. He sneaked behind the girls and got into his usual hiding spot.

**Author's note: **As usual, please review!!!!! Took me forever to write this chapter!!! Hope you guys liked it and guess who the next two fighters are. I have a new story in mind. It'll be published when this story ends; its got a special ending!!!!


	6. Hustling

**Author's note: **Well here's the next chapter. Sorry for the late update. Hope you guys like it and review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Magical Love

**Stories to check out: **Toshiro and Momo: High School Love (Updated), Spotlight Story (Updated)

**PS: **2 HHFM events coming up (check my profile for details. Write a fic for those days), A poll on my profile concerning the sequel to a story.

Chapter 6: Hustling

Hisagi continued to watch them from afar, in his secret hiding place. As all the girls talked, all but one didn't notice someone was watching them. Nanao pretended to be in the conversation as she secretly looked around to see where the intruder was hiding. After a few moments of searching she finally found him.

"Bakudo no shi- hainawa." Nanao quickly captured the intruder hiding behind the table. Everyone looked shocked at Hisagi. "You guys are cheating!" yelled out Matsumoto. Hisagi thought about what to do to get out of the current situation. He thought of exactly what to do; he was going to hustle them". He pretended to not be able to break the kido, and sat there.

"Did you come here to get your butt kicked like Renji?" mocked Matsumoto. He almost went against his plan and broke the kido to attack Matsumoto, but he remained calm. "So, tell me what you guys are planning to do, or I won't let you go." Threatened the angered Matsumoto.

Hisagi quickly lied. "Well, Hitsugaya-taicho sent me here to spy on you guys and challenge Ise-fukutaicho. So do you guys agree?"

"It's all random, we can't just choose Nan-"

"Cut the crap Rangiku. We know you cheated today." He said, and Matsumoto got even more furious than before. "Fine then! If you're so sure, then just suffer the humiliation like Renji!" Matsumoto said triumphantly. She looked to Nanao, and Nanao just nodded her head.

Hisagi was set free and left back to report Hitsugaya. Hisagi had thought all the guys were still having a meeting, so he walked in without knocking. When he got in, he saw Hitsugaya and Hinamori making out on the sofa.

"Uh, Hitsugaya-taicho, Hinamori-taicho, sorry to umm disturb you, but tomorrow I would like to go against Ise-fukutaicho." He interrupted. Momo and Hitsugaya quickly broke away and blushed madly. "Ok, but you're sure you can beat her?" He asked a little skeptical at Hisagi because of Renji's loss. Hisagi responded by nodding his head, and he was excused by Hitsugaya.

As soon as he left, Momo looked at Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya looked at her as well, and quickly kissed her. His tongue slid in between her pink lips and groped her tongue. Momo moaned as Hitsugaya tasted her, and her hands were lost in his hair. He withdrew his head and licked her neck, before sucking and kissing it. Momo sighed at the feeling.

Matsumoto was looked at Nanao and continued to reassure her that she could be Hisagi. "Look, he couldn't even escape from your kido before. There's no way of him winning tomorrow."

"Ok, I just have a bad feeling about it." She walked away still full of doubt about herself. 'Sure, she beat Renji, but she's never even seen Hisagi fight, and there was something different about him when he tried to break the kido. It seemed like he didn't even try.' She continued to think to herself.

Momo and Hitsugaya both went on the bed, and she slept in Hitsugaya's warm embrace. They both had a smile on their face, even though Hitsugaya's was small, and very hard to see.

The next morning soon came, and everyone gathered at the arena. Matsumoto walked over to Hinamori and had a fake smile on. She was mad at Momo, but as long as her Taicho was there, Momo was safe. "Momo-chan, can you come with me for a second?" Momo followed Matsumoto after saying good bye to Toshiro.

"WHY WEREN'T YOU AT THE MEETING YESTERDAY?" Matsumoto asked. "I'm sorry, I had to-" "DON'T LIE! YOU WERE WITH TAICHO AGAIN! JUST MAKE SURE TO COME TO TODAY'S MEETING!" she paused when she saw Toshiro make his way over to them. "So anyways Momo, it's perfectly ok for you to miss some meetings, just please come to the one tonight."

Momo was wondering why her attitude changed all of a sudden, but she nodded her head and agreed and then quickly left.

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto both pretended to draw like they did at the last time. Nanao and Hisagi were the names written on the papers.

Hisagi and Nanao made their way to the arena and got ready to fight. Hisagi drew his blade and attacked Nanao without releasing it. Nanao easily dodged it and used kido to try to stop him. When he finally landed a hit on her, Nanao quickly healed herself.

After two hours of fighting Hisagi and Nanao were both panting. Nanao continued to use kido, and Hisagi continued to slash at her. Nanao was finally able to capture Hisagi with her hainawa. Thinking that Hisagi couldn't break the kido, she walked over to him ready knock him out. When she got close enough, Hisagi quickly broke the kido, and his sword was at her neck.

Yamamoto announced Hisagi the winner, and Matsumoto glared at Hisagi. "YOU HUSTLED US YESTERDAY!"

Hisagi and Hitsugaya both smirked at her. Momo was about to run off with Hitsugaya, but Matsumoto quickly grabbed her wrist. "No Momo! You're not ditching the meeting again! Now come on everyone."

Hitsugaya made it to his room, and got ready for bed. Momo attended the meeting, and as soon as it was over she went back to her own room to sleep. She already knew the plan, and Matsumoto had made it clear to stay away Hitsugaya.

All over Seireitei, everyone was quiet and sleeping except one person eating candy and drinking soda; she was going to prepare for tomorrow and she was going to win.

**Author's note: **Finally done with this chapter. It seemed really hard to write. Well anyways, hope you guys liked it and review! I'll update when I reach 49 reviews.


	7. Supercharged Yachiru

**Author's note: **Well, here's the next chapter. Most of you, I'm sure, know who was eating the candy and drinking soda in the last chapter. If you didn't, you'll find out this chapter. Hope you guys like it and review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Toshiro and Momo's Vacation (Updated)

**Stories to check out: **Magical Love, Toshiro and Momo: High School Love, Hitsugaya's Obsession (New)

Chapter 7: Super-charged Yachiru

The sun rose and all of Seireitei was lit up. Everyone got up, and got ready for the day, and headed for the arena. Once everyone got there, Matsumoto started talking to the girls, and they agreed that on who was going to fight today. They got the piece of paper ready.

The boys had also decided on who was going to fight, but a certain Taicho had made it a point that he should fight and they reluctantly agreed. Rangiku wasn't very happy, especially now that they're losing.

Toshiro went off to Momo, and when Matsumoto wasn't looking he gave her a quick peck on the lips. Hinamori blushed and licked his lips in return. As soon as Rangiku turned around, Hitsugaya flash stepped back to the guys. He could protect Momo from Matsumoto, but he couldn't be with Momo every minute of the day, so it was best to keep Momo out of trouble. Momo had a blush on her face and gave Hitsugaya a smile before going to Matsumoto.

"Rangiku-san, is she ready?" she asked. "Yea, she's all charged up, we just needed to get her drink the rest of coffee, but she's definitely ready now. You know what to do right, Momo-chan?" Rangiku asked a smiling Momo. Hinamori just nodded her head.

Matsumoto and Toshiro then went to draw the names. Both of them had the secret piece of paper in their sleeves. They both pretended to draw and then showed everyone the pieces of paper. On Toshiro's, read Mayuri Kurosutchi, and on Rangiku's, read Yachiru Kusajishi.

Mayuri stepped onto the arena, with his overconfident attitude, while Yachiru jumped onto the arena with a smile. Hitsugaya noticed she was shaking and bouncing more than usual. He was about to warn Mayuri, but Yamamoto declared the battle to start.

"Kusajishi-fukutaicho, stay still and I won't have to inflict too much pain." He said sadistically as he released his zanpakuto. Yachiru was still shaking and by the time mayuri attacked she was gone. 10 seconds later, there were 10 different Yachirus moving around. Each of them flash stepping and bouncing all over the place.

Matsumoto smirked at a worried-looking Hitsugaya. She knew Yachiru's speed was already very good, but with all the sugar and caffeine they put into her, her speed would be invincible.

As time went by, Mayuri was getting tired from trying to get the Yachirus, and the number of Yachirus seemed to be increasing. There were at least 15 of them now. Everyone was amazed that Yachiru could go so fast.

Matsumoto clapped her hands and all the girls stood in a straight line.

"Kurosutchi-taicho is so ugly." "Yea, he's short, too." "Really? I think he's just too fat." "He can't even defeat Yachiru-chan. What a joke for a captain."

Mayuri couldn't concentrate with all the insults being thrown at him. "SHUT UP!" he yelled as he gave them a glare. As he glared at her, one of the Yachirus kicked him from behind.

"Focus! Kurosutchi!" warned the stern Hitsugaya. "Shut up!" yelled Kurosutchi again. Yachiru attacked again. She continued to kick, bite, and even scratch the captain. Matsumoto smirked as her plan continued to work. All the girls continued to give insults to Mayuri, distracting him from the battle, and Hitsugaya telling him to focus didn't help.

Just as Mayuri got from the last beating Yachiru gave him, he got ready to unleash bankai. When he got ready, he was knocked right back down by Yachiru. The other captains laughed at how pathetic it would be to lose to Yachiru.

"You bastard! Stay still!" He yelled out. Yachiru just kicked him again. There must have been 30 Yachirus jumping around now. Mayuri got knocked down and stood back up again. Suddenly, there was only one Yachiru and she jumped on Mayuri hanging on to his neck.

Kurosutchi continued struggle with the lack of oxygen, and he couldn't seem to push her off. The more he moved, the more Yachiru giggled and held him tighter. After about 4 minutes, the captain fell to the ground. He passed out and all the girls cheered wildly. "We win! We win! Good job Yachiru-chan!" said an excited Matsumoto.

Toshiro sighed and left. He didn't even need to do anything to punish Mayuri; he was already in so much embarrassment that he couldn't do anything worse.

Momo took the chance of Matsumoto not looking and ran off. When Hitsugaya got back to his room, Momo went in right after him. She locked the doors and jumped on Toshiro, who caught her in his arms. He gently put her on his bed and climbed on top of her.

Toshiro lowered his head and licked her neck before kissing and nibbling it. She moaned as she felt the pleasure. "S-Shiro-chan, hahaha, that tickles." She said as she giggled. He gave her another little nibble and lifted his head. "Does this tickle?" Toshiro said before blowing into her ear. She continued to giggle and Toshiro then kissed her lips and moved back to her neck.

He then gave her a quick kiss on the lips and laid down, pulling Momo into his arms. The whispered their 'I love you's and 'Good night's to each other and went off to their sweet dreamlands.

"Where's Momo!" Matsumoto shrieked. She was getting tired of her ditching these meetings. "Ok, whatever. Let's just forget about her. Does anyone want to volunteer to go up in the next match?" she asked. Everyone just had a blank look and remained quiet. "Fine. We'll leave it to luck tomorrow. Now come on! Let's celebrate." She exclaimed while taking out the sake.

Yamamoto and his lieutenant sat down drinking tea at the 1st division. "It's been decided. This is what we'll do for tomorrow's match." He stated sternly with a monotone voice as he put down his cup of tea.

**Author's note: **Ok, this chapter did not come out the way I thought it would; it was just one of those chapters that are very hard to write, and sorry for the small cliff at the end. Well, anyways, I realized that this story is coming to a close, very soon. I really hope you guys liked this chapter and review! I'll update when I reach 63 reviews. Guess who the next contestants are.


	8. Extra Baggage

**Author's note: **Here I am with another update! It's sooner than my other updates, and that's because I'm trying to finish this story quickly. Well, I hope this is quick enough for you guys, and today's the special battle. Hope you guys like it and review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Toshiro and Momo's Vacation (Updated)

**Stories to check out: **30 Lemon Oneshots With Hitsugaya and Hinamori (Updated), Toshiro and Momo: High School Love (Updated)

Chapter 8: Extra Baggage

Today, Yamamoto got to the arena extra early, ready to deliver the news. Toshiro woke up before and got out of the bed, carefully to not wake up Momo in the process. He saw she was still sleeping, so he started changing right there. Momo then woke up to the noise of the clothes, and saw his body. She blushed a deep shade of red.

She ducked her head under the covers. Toshiro noticed her action, and smirked. "What's the matter Bedwetter? Are you still embarrassed to see me like this?" he said as he walked towards her. He lifted the covers and Momo looked at him. She tried to cover her eyes, but her efforts were fruitless.

Toshiro held onto both her hands with one of his hands, and used the other to hold her chin, and lift her head up. Momo blushed even more, and continued to stare at his muscular abs. He then gave her a quick kiss, and his hands released hers, and quickly messed up her hair.

"Shiro-chan!" Momo yelled out. Toshiro smirked, and ran to the bathroom, and Momo chased after him. She got into the bathroom, but Toshiro was nowhere in sight. Suddenly she felt someone cover her eyes and suck on her neck. She gasped at the initial contact, but quickly relaxed. Toshiro stopped sucking on her, and turned her around. Momo then gave her a cute smile. "My turn, Shiro-chan." She said.

Before Toshiro could even reply, Momo quickly kissed his chest and started teasing one of his nipples. His head tilted backwards, and he gave out a sigh from the feeling. Momo then released him, and gave him a kiss.

They broke apart, and got ready. After their flirting, and getting ready, they headed for the arena. They got there, and Matsumoto was already there. Momo followed her, and got a lecture from Matsumoto, once again. Toshiro, of course, didn't see it or Matsumoto would've been frozen by now.

He went to see Yamamoto, and Matsumoto did as well, after lecturing Momo. It was rare for him to arrive earlier than those two. "Hitsugaya-taicho, Matsumoto-fukutaicho we'll be having a two on two battle today." he said to them.

Toshiro and Matsumoto were wide-eyed. They definitely did not expect this to happen. "Well, good luck Taicho." She said sarcastically, before quickly dashing off. Toshiro also went back to see his group.

"Everyone, listen." He took a pause as everybody looked at him. "Today's battle will be different; we're having a two on two battle instead of the normal one on one battles." He said. Everyone just nodded and began talking about whom they would not want to be paired up with.

Matsumoto told her group of the news as well, and they were all perfectly ok with it. Toshiro and Matsumoto went to draw the names. The first name Matsumoto showed was 'Soifon' and the first one Hitsugaya chose had 'Byakuya' written on it. They both smirked because of drawing captains, then Matsumoto drew again, as did Hitsugaya.

'Isane' was written on the piece of paper that Matsumoto drew, and on Hitsugaya's said 'Omaeda'. Matsumoto was the one to smirk this time; Omaeda was definitely not as good as Isane.

The four fighters got on the field, with Soifon's intimidating aggressiveness and Byakuya's normal upper-class attitude. He unsheathed his zanpakuto and spoke. "Listen Omaeda. You're not to fight Soifon-taicho. Just sit back, and don't get in the way."

Soifon instructed Isane to stand back, and only fight Omaeda. They got ready to fight, and as soon as Yamamoto declared with the battle to start, they charged at each other. Byakuya and Soifon both released their zanpakutos and attacked each other. Byakuya and Soifon both moved to quickly for the lieutenants to see, so they fought each other instead. Omaeda was quickly restrained by Isane's kido, and she watched the two captains fight.

There were multiple marks on Byakuya, left by Soifon's zanpakuto. Soifon, however, had also suffered some hits from Byakuya. They continued to fight, and just as Byakuya was about to get Soifon, while she was down, Isane used shunpo and pulled the Taicho out of the way.

She quickly healed Soifon, and Byakuya gave Omaeda a disgusted look. Soifon was ready to fight again, and she attacked Byakuya. Byakuya was kicked to the ground, but the small tiny blades from his zanpakuto were still coming and left a bleeding injury on Soifon. Both of the captains passed out on the ground, and Isane looked at Yamamoto to see why he didn't declare the girls the winner.

She had already beaten the lieutenant and the captains were out so she stood there confused. What she didn't see was Omaeda running towards her. By the time Isane noticed, she was too late. The lieutenant was tackled by Omaeda. He continued to run, pushing Isane with him.

Due to his lack of fighting experience, he didn't stop in time to stay in the ring. They both got out of the ring, and Yamamoto declared it a tie. Everyone on the girl's side laughed at how pathetic Omaeda was.

The two captains were quickly healed by Unohana, and the two lieutenants were healed afterwards. Hitsugaya shook his head in disappointment, and left. To lose like that when they could've won.

Before anyone left, Yamamoto announced some more news. "Since the next match is the last one we will be having, and we are currently at a tie between both teams, we will be drawing right now, so you can prepare.

Toshiro and Matsumoto both drew, and their facial expressions were completely opposite. Matsumoto's was as if she had seen the end of all sake, and Toshiro's was as if he and Momo had just gotten married. 'Toshiro Hitsugaya' and 'Rangiku Matsumoto' were the names written on the pieces of papers.

"I hope you're ready for all that paperwork, Matsumoto." He said while smirking. Matsumoto felt a bit dizzy. "NO!" Matsumoto shrieked before falling, but Momo was there to catch her. "Don't panic, Rangiku-san. You can beat hi-"

"MOMO, IT IS TIME TO PANIC!" Matsumoto interrupted. "Yea, Bedwetter, you don't really think she can win, do you?" Toshiro added.

"Well, maybe she can." She said before flashing him a smile, and carrying Matsumoto away. The two teams left, and everyone on the guy's team went to celebrate, except for Hitsugaya.

Momo had to attend the meeting, so he couldn't go with Hitsugaya. The girls got to their meeting and Matsumoto started. "Ok, just so we're clear, there's no way in all of Seireitei that I can't defeat my Taicho. So we're going to have to find a way to at least tie it." She said worriedly.

Everyone remained silent; it would have been a different story if it had been a captain fighting Toshiro, but it was Rangiku. They planned all night, and through all of Seireitei, there was only laughter by Rangiku.

'You better be ready for tomorrow, Taicho.' She thought to herself. Shortly after, a scream from a girl was heard.

**Author's note: **There is a big surprise next chapter, and sorry for the cliff again. I hope you guys liked it and review. I will update when I reach 74 reviews. Guess what the scream was from.


	9. Desperate Measures

**Author's note: **Thanks for all your review and support for this story. Well there's the next chapter. I hope you like it and review. This will be the last chapter, and no one guessed correctly on who screamed at the end of the last chapter. I have also thought about a sequel, and you guys know the rest. You guys tell me in your reviews if you want a sequel or not (Check bottom author's note for details).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Toshiro and Momo's Vacation

**Stories to check out: **A Game of War and Sabotage (Updated), Toshiro and Momo: High School Love (Updated), 30 Lemon Oneshots with Hitsugaya and Hinamori (Updated/ check it out and review!)

Chapter 9: Desperate Measures

'You better be ready for tomorrow, Taicho.' She thought to herself. Shortly after, a scream from a girl was heard.

Toshiro was sleeping soundly in his blankets, and Momo was with him as well. After the meeting she had with Matsumoto she left quickly to find Hitsugaya. Matsumoto was in a total case of panic, and no one could do anything about it. When Momo suggested to tell Hitsugaya to go easier on her, she only glared at her, and told her to leave.

Matsumoto wanted to win, not have her Taicho beat her, and embarrass her by saying he went easy on her. She continued to think, and this is where the scream comes into play. She paid a visit to the 4th division, and then went to sleep. After all, tomorrow was the day that her Taicho was going to taste defeat; she definitely wanted to see that when she was fully awake.

The next day came soon, and all the boys were already at the arena. They had already decided a place to celebrate; considering that it was Hitsugaya and Matsumoto fighting, there was no way the boy's side could lose. Unfortunately, the girl's side was not as happy as the boy's side.

Matsumoto soon arrived there with Unohana and Isane. All the girls saw her and gathered around Matsumoto, and gasped. Toshiro saw the commotion and went to see what was going on; what he saw was Matsumoto with a… broken leg.

Yamamoto also went to see what happened, and Matsumoto informed him about what had happened last night. Basically, she had lied right through her teeth to Yamamoto. He nodded his head, saying that he understood. Unohana and Isane had both also lied, saying that they couldn't heal the injury, when in reality, a simple 5 minutes would be enough time to heal her.

"Attention! Due to Matsumoto-fukutaicho's injury, we will be having a substitute for the female side. As long as it is not a Taicho, she may choose whomever she wants. Is this ok with you, Hitsugaya-taicho?" he asked in his stern voice.

Hitsugaya nodded because there was no one on her side that was only a lieutenant that could defeat him. He walked to Matsumoto to take a closer look at her broken leg.

"Thank you, Taicho. I'm so glad you let us have a substitute." She said sarcastically.

"Just give up, Matsumoto. You might as well forfeit, or have you forgotten that I'm a child prodigy?" he asked with a voice that further showed his over-confidence. "Oh no, I guess you're right. Well, I won't give up just yet, I mean, we do have a small chance of winning." She replied with even more sarcasm.

Toshiro smirked and left to the arena. Matsumoto went to Momo and talked her into battling with Hitsugaya. Yes, she was going to use Momo, their secret weapon. The one girl that could make Hitsugaya fall to his knees with one cute pout. "Momo-chan, go in there and win! You missed almost all of the meetings, so to make up for it, all you have to do is win."

"B-But it's Hitsugaya-kun. There's no way I can win!" she replied back. Matsumoto then whispered some stuff to her, and Momo blushed. "Rangiku-san, I can't do that." She said, defying Matsumoto's orders. "Why not?! You do that with him everyday!" she said back.

"Well, I can't do it in public!" she replied with that blush even redder than before. "Fine, I knew you'd say that, so here." She said as she handed Momo three black small balls. "What are these things?" she asked Matsumoto while looking at the balls.

Matsumoto whispered to her again, and Momo nodded. "Fine." She said in defeat as she left. "Oh, one more thing, Momo-chan. If we lose, we get extra paperwork to do, but more importantly, I get extra paperwork to do. That would make me very unhappy, and you remember the last time I was unhappy right?" she asked in a very calm and threatening voice.

Momo nodded her head with eyes wide open. She felt a chill go up her spine as she remembered what happened last time. "So just don't lose." She said, with her voice going back to its cheerful state. Momo started sweating and walked to the arena. 'Ok, ok. I won't use that last resort, until I need to.' She thought as she took a deep breath.

Toshiro was already on the arena with his eyes closed, enjoying the cool breeze. He heard someone get on the arena and opened his eyes. His eyes immediately widened. "Momo?" he asked surprised. He glared at Matsumoto, who just smirked back at him.

"Good luck, Shiro-chan." She said a little shakily. "Momo, I can't seriously fight you!" he protested, but it was too late. Yamamoto had declared the battle to be started.

"Snap! Tobiume!" Momo unleashed her zanpakuto and attacked Toshiro. 'I'm so sorry Shiro-chan.' She thought in her head as she charged. The pink balls of reiatsu flew towards Toshiro, and he dodged them easily. Toshiro continued to dodge her blows without countering.

He wouldn't dare do anything that could hurt Momo. "MATSUMOTO!" He yelled angrily. She just laughed at him, and watched the battle.

All the boys were a bit nervous, now that Hitsugaya hasn't even drew out his blade or used any kido. Momo continued to attack with her zanpakuto and kido, but none of it hit Hitsugaya.

She panted a bit, and she saw Matsumoto's glare. 'I guess I have to use it.' She thought as she took out the three little black balls. She threw them to the ground and a black box surrounded the entire arena. No one on the outside could see a thing. Momo saw that Hitsugaya was surprised at whatever this was and flashed right in front of him.

"Hitsugaya-kun, I'm sorry, but I have to win." She stated. "What are yo-" He was silenced by Momo's pink lips. She quickly put her arms around Hitsugaya's neck after dropping her zanpakuto to the ground, and started sucking on his neck. Hitsugaya continued to try to push her off, but he didn't seem to have any energy left as Momo continued to suck on him. Momo already had some type of power on him, to take away all of his strength with a single touch, but kissing and sucking was definitely too much for Hitsugaya.

She nibbled his neck, and roamed his chest with one of her hands making the young captain moan out her name and sigh. What Hitsugaya failed to see was her other hand picking up Tobiume. When the black started fading, she stopped licking Toshiro's neck and pointed the zanpakto at Hitsugaya.

Everyone, with the exception of Matsumoto, Unohana, and Isane, had there eyes wide open in surprise. Toshiro's opened his eyes and found Tobiume pointed at his neck. Yamamoto called for the battle to end, and declared Momo the winner. All the girls cheered and Matsumoto went to hug Momo squeezing her in the process.

"IN YOUR FACE, TAICHO!" Matsumoto said as she rubbed it in her Taicho. "By the way, my paperwork is all under the couch." She finished with a smirk and left, leaving Momo there with Hitsugaya. "Hitsugaya-kun, I'm sorry. Are you mad at me?" she asked, a little nervous.

Toshiro turned his back to her, and smirked, but Momo couldn't see it. "H-Hitsugaya-kun, I'm really sorry. Please d-don't h-hate m-me." She said, on the verge of crying. Toshiro quickly turned around and kissed her and wiped her tears away with his fingers. "Baka! Of course I don't hate you. You know I can never hate you." he said, after breaking the kiss.

Momo smiled and gave him another kiss; everyone then returned back to their divisions. The next day all the girls went to a spa and relaxed, all except Momo. She spent the day with Hitsugaya, and watched him do the paperwork, while giving him a shoulder-massage. The other boys all did the extra paperwork that was given to them by the girls.

Yes, this was going to be a really long year, but Hitsugaya had definitely found something to help pass the time. The next few months, Matsumoto was gone, usually at the bar or doing something stupid with Kira and Renji. Momo, therefore, had spent everyday with Hitsugaya, and helped him get through the day of paperwork with her sweet kisses.

**Author's note: **Well, first off, finally! I'm done with this story; I liked it, but I really wanted to finish it for some reason. I really hope you guys enjoyed this story. Now, like I said on the top, a sequel is possible. **If you guys want a sequel, tell me in your reviews. I will only do a sequel if I reach 90 reviews, and if people say yes to the sequel.** Well again, hope you guys review and enjoyed this story.


End file.
